Childhood Memories
by Sephonei
Summary: Sasuke's learning how to throw kunai today and he's being taught by his lovable brother Itachi. WAFF, for 100 theme challenge


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all characters and references belong to Masashi Kishimoto. So please don't sue me. The only thing I own is the plot.**

100 Theme Challenge

#27 - Childhood

Pairing: Itachi/Sasuke

* * *

"C'mon Sasuke, let's go."

I hear the voice of my brother Itachi calling me to follow him for my first lesson in throwing kunai.

My brother, he's a great ninja you see? Only thirteen years old and he's already in ANBU. Mother and Father are always so proud of him. I want to do better than him so that Mother and Father will be just as proud of me too. That's why I asked Itachi if he would teach me how to be a great ninja.

I'm really surprised that Itachi agreed, seeing how he is always so busy with missions and practicing.

I quickly hop off my bed and follow Itachi out the door to our private training grounds behind the house.

"Ready to start Sasuke?"

"Hn." I try to act like I know he would even though inside I'm kinda excited to finally be learning how to throw kunai.

"First, you need to hold it properly like this. That way it will properly balance and you will be less likely to injure yourself if you have to drop it for any reason."

Itachi first shows me in his hand, then hands the kunai to me, guiding my fingers with his.

"Just like this Sasuke. There you go, find the center and then keep the end of it in the palm of your hand...perfect. That's the second center. Now I want you to aim for that oak tree over there."

I look over at the tree which is maybe 10 feet away. I prepare to throw the kunai, when...

"Sasuke."

I give Itachi a questioning look.

"Sasuke," he says again, "I know you've watched me throw hundreds of kunai since I started my training. You should know exactly what mistakes you've already made. I gave you a proper start with how to hold it, you should be able to do the next part right."

I think back to all the times I watched Itachi before and I realized that I was about to flick my wrist, which would have sent it off balance and so I wouldn't of his my target.

"Hn." I turn back to face the tree again, holding the kunai properly and make sure the blade is at ninety degrees so that the tip will hit my target. I remember Itachi explaining to me once a long time ago, that more or less than a ninety degree angle would result in either the blade or the blunt end hitting my target.

I give one quick look at Itachi out of the corner of my eye to ensure that he was watching, then I threw the kunai successfully hitting the target.

"Very good Sasuke, now keep practicing those for a bit and I might even teach you how to throw it with a half spin after a while."

I smirked and continued to practice throwing the kunai at the tree, aiming from different angles and distances, trying to consistently hit the same exact spot. After practicing for a few hours and Itachi showing me the half spin throw, we decided to take a short break and go inside to cool off some.

After we each got a quick shower, I came downstairs in my normal blue shirt and white shorts to see Itachi waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs with a glass of ice water.

"Sasuke, you did very well today. Here, have some water."

Itachi hands me the glass of water, which really helped cool me down even more than my shower had.

"I'm very proud of you Sasuke, if you keep practicing like that you'll be in ANBU soon too."

"You really think so Itachi?"

"I'm sure of it, now let's go watch a movie together before dinner is ready. I think Mother is making your favorite tonight."

I follow Itachi into the living room where we settle down on the couch to relax and enjoy a movie together.

* * *

Just a small note, this is supposed to take place before the Uchiha clan massacre as you can tell seeing as it's about Sasuke and Itachi. I just wanted to say that I'm not exactly sure how long Itachi had been in ANBU before the massacre, but hopefully writing this won't clash with what is canon. If it does, then I apologize.

I do also want to say that the kunai throwing instructions in there I got from watching someone on youtube teach about how to throw kunai. So if any of those tips are wrong or something, I didn't mean anything by it.


End file.
